Darkshipping
by Alex Fisher
Summary: They were to endeavor more than a second attempt at life. They were going to undergo logic and intelligence while defeating the inner resentment by finding out their true identity.


This is a new fanfic that I had thought about for a while. It only made sense that I do dark shipping with a plot insincere to many. I have casted my own hate and my own observations while undergoing a bunch of emotional stress. And believe me when I say that this story is made to inspire many in the good ways that it brings and to liven the spirits of those who think they are alone. As all my other stores I do not own any of the characters except for the plot line. Everything else is strictly created as an informative and entertainment use rather then for sell or profit. It would be much help if you confront and tell me what it is you did not like and review! As a writer we deserve the respect.

Onwiththestoryonwiththestoryonwiththestoryonwiththestoryonwiththestoryonwiththestoryonwiththes

Yami stood in the bathroom with the object that had become his personal friend. The incandescent silver blade that he had pressed to his skin gingerly left the blood trickling down his arm. He had never meant for any of this to go further then a scrape but his mentality willed his movements to push deeper leading to an addiction. He did this as a daily ritual to give his reflection a taste of what life was.

To hurt yourself physically to know you are alive emotionally.

All the pain he was feeling never went away, it only worsened. It began to escalade into thoughts of hellish fantasies. He truly was disgusted. Sick of his appearance and fed up with the lies that he believed.

Wiping away the scarlet pool it had left behind he quickly pulled his sleeve back down.

That newly made cut was to remain hidden from peering eyes including his own. He didn't want to see that he had given in to temptation, didn't want to seem like a coward admitting defeat because he couldn't control the urge.

Often he had forgotten about the presence of the other students all together. That is until one of them caught him one day. It was a good thing that this stranger's application was being declined and he had to move away. Otherwise he would have made his life a living nightmare.

It was officially then that he had locked the door during his sessions.

Shifting the unrealistic thoughts that protruded his mind, his darkly spirit carried its way out of the secluded room that would one day be his demise.

Such matters needed no more energy than a simple shrug. Everything to him was just motionless. He lost that sense of appeal and would soon make the other forget. He needed no one to run his life and needed no one to make him feel happy.

Since the world was a clueless place of uncertainty how was it that he was suppose to give a care about others?

His footsteps turned into hallow sounds echoing back with a frequency of hidden secrets. They taunted his very body and snickered at his attempts to break away.

Leaving a silence that engulfed his already depressed spirit.

Right now he felt different, very uncomfortable and isolated. He tried to search of some guidance, some hope deep within the endless mazes of his heart.

Yet, finding none he tried to think of the ones he loved, the ones that could have been there, the one's who may have been the answers to all his problems.

Using his sixth sense he tried to plead through the emptiness inside his soul. Call for someone who was willing to reach out and hold onto his already dying frame.

A few passer Byers from the classrooms watched as Yami absent mindedly reached for inanimate objects that he envisioned in the air. They laughed, pointedly accusing him of being a nut as Yami wrapped his arms around his body to fight the shadows that had suffocated him. They were gratingly taking away his life bit by bit messing with his thoughts insanely; Failing to see his pale hands lash at his head. Holding the throbbing pain and submitting it to block out what evil had plagued its open doors.

Nothing he did worked and the crowd of vicious witnesses' thought that the episode was hilarious, as poor Yami resulted in being slammed into the wall. His hands pinned to his sides. And the air he once breathed turned to an unbalance as it slowly thinned out turning into nothing but strangulation around his neck.

The grip hardened with the intense hate it had as its nails dug holes into the once unharmed part of his body.

Yami couldn't move the part that once had a defense was now shattered. He didn't even resist, and if he cried out the softness of his voice would only lead to a scratching sensation of off tune notes, something not worth searching for, if only to remain unheard.

That confidence he had grudgingly inherited turned into pits of sorrow.

This was his life… this was his inner hate towards himself. It was his demons that had hidden themselves for so long, they had been ecstatic to find a loop-hole. Releasing their unearthly presence and relinquishing hate on ones own life.

Never did he predict the darkness would obscure his weakness, allowing the self pain to continue. To burn holes into his once life-like personality.

In time he would turn to take the lives of others. Hurting the ones that didn't matter and the ones that did. He would end the pain.

And fate would allow such a massacre to exist. It wouldn't intervene and punish the one responsible, it rather see the chaos about to unwind.

As the night shadows would have it, they wanted carelessness with no consideration of what tomorrow would bring in store.

Instead they preferred the hallucinations of insanity, required it to be a non-believer of untrue facts.

It served no purpose now but would bring a plot to tie the helplessness of individuals together. They all desire the same fate, the same suicidal conclusions… but not today.

They were to endeavor more than a second attempt at life. They were going to undergo logic and intelligence while defeating the inner resentment by finding out their true identity.

DONEFORNOWDONEFORNOWDONEFORNOWDONEFORNOWDONEFORNOWDONEFORNOWDONEFORN

This is what I have so far but if I do get review I will continue this story. If I don't then I don't really think its worth continuing. So if you could just take two seconds out of your free time to review it would help me a lot!! And just to let you all know this is about Yami and Yugi and everybody else. I may not have introduced the rest of the characters now but I will! I PROMISE!!


End file.
